Bang
by lies-d
Summary: Tabitha can be a little demanding sometimes.


Author's note: I've totally been fangirling Tabitha after seeing her outfit in 'Shadowdance'. That girl's got style. This story set during the 2nd season, when she briefly joined the Brotherhood. There's a prize if you catch the slashy hints (no, not really).

"Hey Todd!"

Nobody much used his first name around here, nevermind Tabitha. It got his attention.

"What?"

"Come here." She wiggled a finger at him.

No clue as to what this could be about, Todd shrugged and followed her into the bedroom that was formerly Mystique's.

"Well? What?"

Circling around him, Tabitha closed the door.

"I've been thinking."

"Whoah, hold the presses." He couldn't resist letting that set-up fly, no matter who said it.

"Don't get cute, Tolensky. See, I've been thinking. . .Freddie's got some moves on the dancefloor, but he's just not my type, y'know?"

"Aw, that's too bad. . .I'm sure it'll break his heart to hear it."

". . .Really?"

"No."

"I said don't start. So anyways, Pietro probably couldn't get it up for a girl if he tried."

"No kidding – have you seen those stroke mags he keeps under the floorboards?"

"No, but I'm sure you've taken a good long look."

"Shut up."

"And Alvers, get this, said that when he does it, he wants it to be with someone he actually gives a damn about. Can you believe that? The guy's seventeen – it's not healthy."

"Must've been raised Catholic or something."

"Or something. Whatever. Anyways, that leaves you." Tabitha poked him in the chest.

"What about me?"

"Well, you had a shower just yesterday for one, so you don't smell as bad as usual. From what I've seen, you've got points in the size department." She took his hand and gave him a paper bag. "And I can think of some really creative things you could do with that tongue of yours."

Todd opened the bag, printed on at the local drugstore. It had a box of condoms inside – assorted textures for Her pleasure.

"Guh?" Was all he could say.

"So waddaya say? You, me, and a stick of butter?"

"Huh?"

"Man, why do I always get the first-timers?" Tabitha leaned in close. "Look, a girl's got urges too, y'know. Sometimes she needs a little. . .attention." She took his other hand and put it on her still-clothed breast. "Comprendez?"

His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

She put her hand on his crotch. Stroked.

"_Comprendez?_"

Todd gulped. "For real, yo?"

"Yeah. For real. Today's your lucky day, _yo_."

"Harder! HARDER! That's harder, not _faster_. Really put your back into it. Oh, there, now you're getting the idea. Now don't even _think _of finishing before I do."

". . .and with your leg up here. I saw it in a book and I've always wanted to try it."

"I don't know if people are supposed to bend that way."

"Oh come on, you're flexible."

"But you probably weigh more than me!"

"Then how about I just tie you up and beat you?"

"Right around there! You had it before!"

"Uhm-m-uuhuh-mumu-m-mm?"1

"Oh yeah! That's the spot!! Ohh! OHHH!!!"

1 Can you quiet down already?

"Yo, I thought you said you weren't going to tie me up?"

"I changed my mind. Sounds kinda fun."

"Just _one _more time."

"That's what you said two times ago. I'm chafed where no guy's been chafed before. What am I, a mechanical toad?"

"Look, we've only got one condom left, and it'd be a shame to let it go to waste. Don't be such a wimp."

Sigh "Fine, I guess a Toad's gotta do what a Toad's gotta do."

"That's the kind of go-gettin' talk I like to hear."

When it was finally, _finally _over, the two lay sprawled side by side on the bed, panting, sweat-slicked, and sore.

"Whoo!" Tabitha sat up. "That was great!"

Todd couldn't move a muscle if he tried. His tongue hung limply out the side of his mouth. "Uh-huh." He said.

"I'm gonna be in the shower. You can take a nap here if you want." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then hopped out of bed. "If you ever need a letter of recommendation about how good in the sack you are, you know who to call."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, for a guy who stares at Blue Fuzzy the way you do, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Uh?"

But Tabitha had already gone. Todd stared up at the ceiling, wondering what she meant by that comment, and wondering if he'd ever have the strength to get back out of bed. It seemed doubtful, until it occurred to him that if he didn't get up, sooner or later she might come back wanting more.

That got him up and out of the room quick enough. That there was enough nookie to last the poor boy a lifetime.

Or at least a week.

The End


End file.
